Halloween Chapter 4: Redemption Of Loomis
by Samhainix
Summary: Riding the destruction and carnage of Halloween Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry – Michael Myers has been taken to Haddonfield General Hospital and Amanda has made a choice that will impact the lives of her family. Rated FanFiction M for Strong Bloody Violence and Strong Language
1. 2010

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

**OCTOBER 31ST 2010**

THE LIGHTS ARE ON IN THE LLOYD HOUSE - A DECORATIVE SKELETON IS HANGING ON THE DOOR AND A CARVED PUMPKIN WITH A CANDLE INSIDE IS SITTING BY IT

A CAR PULLS INTO THE DRIVEWAY - THE DOORS OPEN AS DEREK AND MARTHA LLOYD EXIT THE VEHICLE - DEREK IS DRESSED AS FRANKENSTEIN AND MARTHA AS THE BRIDE OF FRANKENSTEIN

DEREK:

DEAR GOD I HOPE SHE'S OKAY

DEREK RUNS UP TO THE DOOR - HE TRIES THE HANDLE - IT'S LOCKED, HE RUMMAGES AROUND IN HIS COSTUME FOR THE KEYS - HE FINDS THEM AND PUTS THE RIGHT ONE IN THE LOCK - IT DOESN'T WORK

MARTHA:

SHE MUST HAVE THE KEYS IN THE DOOR

DEREK KNOCKS ON THE DOOR

DEREK:

AMANDA OPEN UP... IT'S ME DEREK

MARTHA:

I'M HERE TOO HON

A CLICK CAN BE HEARD ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR AND IT OPENS REVEALING - JULIE HARTMAN

MARTHA:

JULIE IS AMANDA IN

JULIE:

YEAH BUT YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO

DEREK AND MARTHA WALK INTO THE HOUSE

DEREK: (SHOUTING)

AMANDA

AMANDA: (V.O UPSTAIRS)

... I'M UP HERE

DEREK AND MARTHA WALK UPSTAIRS - AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS IS A WHEELCHAIR - AT THE TOP A STAIR LIFT

DEREK WALKS UP TO THE FIRST DOOR ON THE LEFT AND KNOCKS

DEREK:

CAN WE COME IN

AMANDA: (V.O) (DISINTERESTED)

IF YOU LIKE

DEREK OPENS THE DOOR REVEALING A YOUNG WOMAN IN A MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE LOOKING WHEELCHAIR PACKING A BAG, HER NAME IS AMANDA MYERS

MARTHA:

YOU'RE LEAVING, AREN'T YOU

AMANDA:

YES... YEAH I AM

DEREK:

BUT WE HEARD YOU... KILLED HIM

AMANDA LOOKS AWAY FROM HER BAG AND UP AT DEREK

AMANDA:

I'VE KILLED HIM BEFORE... I'VE SHOT HIM, STABBED HIM... NO MATTER WHAT I DO HE WILL KEEP COMING BACK UNTIL I'M DEAD

MARTHA:

AMANDA

AMANDA:

NO... I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS TOWN BEFORE HE COMES AFTER YOU... THE THREE OF YOU ARE THE LAST PIECE OF FAMILY I HAVE... I WON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU AWAY TOO

DEREK:

HONEY

AMANDA:

MY MIND IS MADE UP... PLEASE

ALL THREE STAND IN SILENCE FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE DEREK TURNS TO MARTHA - TOUCHES HER ARM AND GESTURES TO THE DOOR, THEY BOTH WALK OUT OF THE ROOM TOGETHER LEAVING JULIE AND AMANDA ALONE IN THE ROOM

JULIE:

... I'LL MISS YOU

AMANDA LOOKS JULIE IN THE EYE AND SMILES

AMANDA:

I'LL MISS YOU MORE

AMANDA GOES BACK TO PACKING

EXT. HADDONFIELD GENERAL - AMBULANCE ENTRANCE

AN AMBULANCE BACKS UP INTO AN AMBULANCE ENTRANCE TO THE SIDE OF THE HOSPITAL - TWO PARAMEDICS GET OUT AND WALK AROUND TO THE BACK OF THE VEHICLE, THEY OPEN THE DOUBLE DOORS - INSIDE IS A BODY BAG ON A PORTABLE GURNEY

ONE PARAMEDIC TAKES THE LEFT SIDE OF THE GURNEY AND THE OTHER TAKES THE RIGHT

PARAMEDIC 01:

3, 2, 1

THEY LIFT THE GURNEY OUT OF THE AMBULANCE - THE ZIP HAS BEEN UNDONE AND THE PALE, WHITE MASK OF MICHAEL MYERS LOOKS UP AT THE PARAMEDICS - THE SECOND PARAMEDIC LETS GO OF THE GURNEY AND LETS OUT A SMALL YELP

PARAMEDIC 01:

FUCK

THE FIRST PARAMEDIC TRIES TO PUT THE GURNEY BACK INTO THE AMBULANCE TO STEADY IT BUT THE WHEELS CATCH ON SOMETHING AND DON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN

PARAMEDIC 01:

DAVIS, MIND GIVING ME A HAND HERE

THE SECOND PARAMEDIC - DAVIS IS CAUTIOUS ABOUT THE GURNEY - HE WON'T TAKE HIS EYES OF THE BODY BAG

PARAMEDIC 01:

GIVE ME A HAND!

DAVIS FINALLY GRABS THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE GURNEY - LIFTS IT OFF THE BACK OF THE AMBULANCE, LOWERS THE WHEELS ON THE BOTTOM OF IT AND PUTS IT DOWN ONTO THE GROUND

PARAMEDIC 01:

FUCK MAN... WHAT WERE YOU TRYIN TO DO

DAVIS:

... HE SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME... I MEAN THAT'S MICHAEL MYERS

PARAMEDIC 01:

YEAH... HE'S ALSO DEAD STUPID... NOW BE A GOOD BOY AND MOVE THE AMBULANCE WHILE I SIGN THIS ASSHOLE OVER THEN FIND JARRED AND ORDER THAT PIZZA... FUCKING STARVING HERE

DAVIS:

... SURE THING MAN

DAVIS GETS INTO THE AMBULANCE WHILE THE OTHER PARAMEDIC SIMPLY SIGHS AND LOOKS DOWN AT MICHAEL'S BODY

PARAMEDIC 01:

COME ON BIG GUY... WE GOT YOU A HOT DATE WITH DR. STEPHENSON

THE PARAMEDIC WHEELS THE GURNEY UP TO THE TWIN SEE THROUGH DOORS - THEY SLIDE OPEN AND HE WALKS INTO THE HOSPITAL

INT. HADDONFIELD GENERAL - MORGUE

DR. JENIFER STEPHENSON IS AUTOPSYING THE BODY OF A FIFTY YEAR OLD LATINO MAN, BESIDE HER IS HER ASSISTANT MAX BENNETT

DR. STEVENSON IS PICKING THROUGH THE MAN'S BLACKENED LUNGS WITH A PAIR OF METAL TWEETERS

STEPHENSON:

SMOKERS LUNGS ALWAYS DISGUSTING

BENNETT:

THOUGH IT DIDN'T KILL HIM

STEPHENSON:

NAH... THIS DID

STEPHENSON LIFTS THE TWEEZERS FROM THE MAN'S CHEST AND SHOWS BENNETT THE OBJECT SHE'S HOLDING WITH IT - A SMALL BULLET

STEPHENSON:

PUNCTURED THE LEFT LUNG... TIS THE SEASON I GUESS

BENNETT:

TRUE, ALL YEAR AROUND WE MAINLY GET BODIES FROM CARLLVILE... FUCKIN DEATH TOWN, BUT ONCE A YEAR THE SO CALLED NORMAL PEOPLE OF HADDONFIELD TURN INTO FUCKIN CRAZIES

STEPHENSON:

HOLD THIS

STEPHENSON GIVES BENNETT THE HEART FROM THE LATINO MAN

BENNETT:

FUCKIN LOVE MY JOB

SOMEONE KNOCKS AT THE DOOR

STEPHENSON:

... COME IN

THE DOOR OPENS AND THE PARAMEDIC WHEELS THE GURNEY INTO THE MORGUE

PARAMEDIC 01:

GOT A STIFF FOR YOU, DOC

STEPHENSON:

HIL FUCKING LARIOUS

PARAMEDIC 01:

YOU GOT THE PAPERWORK

STEPHENSON:

BENNETT PUT THE DAMN HEART ON THE TRAY AND GET THE PAPERWORK... WHO YA GOT ANYWAY... CORPSE FROM CARLL OR ONE OF OUR OWN

BENNETT PUTS THE HEART IN A METAL TRAY AND WALKS OVER TO A SECTION OF THE MORGUE THAT HAS BEEN CONVERTED INTO A SMALL OFFICE - WITH A DESK AND A FEW BOOKSHELVES

PARAMEDIC 01:

OH HE SURE IS ONE OF OUR OWN

STEPHENSON:

WHO IS IT

PARAMEDIC 01:

MICHAEL MYERS

STEPHENSON:

GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE

STEPHENSON WALKS OVER TO THE BODY BAG - SHE NOTICES THE BODY BAG ZIP HAS BEEN LOWERED TO SHOW MICHAEL'S MASK

STEPHENSON:

AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSED TO ZIP THESE UP NICE N TIGHT

PARAMEDIC 01:

... LONG NIGHT I GUESS

STEPHENSON:

YEAH, YEAH... THOUGHT MYERS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP IN THAT INSTITUTION

PARAMEDIC 01:

I HAVE NO IDEA, ALL I KNOW IS HE KILLED TWO COPS AND SCARED A BUNCH OF KIDS... I ALSO KNOW YOUR NIGHTS GONNA GET A LOT WORSE

STEPHENSON:

WHY

BENNETT WALKS OVER TO THE PARAMEDIC, HE HAS CLIPBOARD WITH A FORM ON IT IN HIS HANDS

PARAMEDIC 01:

A HOUSE ON BROOKE AVENUE WAS TORCHED PRETTY BADLY

STEPHENSON:

MAYBE THERE WAS NO ONE INSIDE

THE PARAMEDIC TAKES THE FORM OFF BENNETT

PARAMEDIC 01:

NICE TRY, NO I THINK THERE WAS A PARTY GOING ON SO THAT'S YOUR NIGHT DOWN THE DRAIN

STEPHENSON: (SARCASTICALLY)

OH NO AND I HAD SO MUCH PLANNED

THE PARAMEDIC SMIRKS, TAKES A PEN FROM HIS POCKET AND STARTS FILLING IN THE FORM - DR. STEVENSON LOOKS ON DEEP IN THOUGHT STARING AT MICHAEL'S MASK

STEPHENSON:

I WAS ACTUALLY INVITED BY HIS SISTER JUDITH TO COME TO HER HALLOWEEN PARTY

PARAMEDIC 01:

SHIT... YOU KNEW JUDITH MYERS

STEPHENSON:

I WAS A YEAR OLDER THAN HER, WE HUNG AROUND IN DIFFERENT GROUPS BUT SHE WAS VERY SOCIAL... A VERY NICE GIRL

BENNETT NOTICES SOMETHING ON THE BODY BAG, HE SLOWLY APPROACHES IT - DR. STEPHENSON AND THE PARAMEDIC PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE YOUNG ASSISTANT

PARAMEDIC 01:

THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD

STEPHENSON:

OH REALLY DO PRAY TELL

PARAMEDIC 01:

I HEARD JUDITH HAD MAJOR ISSUES AND WHILE HER PARENTS WERE OUT OF THE HOUSE, SHE USED TO BEAT MICHAEL

STEPHENSON:

BULLSHIT, I HEARD THE SAME DUMBASS STORY FROM REBBECCA WALLACE, SHE MADE UP THAT CRAP JUST AFTER MICHAEL WAS LOCKED UP

BENNETT:

AH DR. STEPHENSON

STEPHENSON:

WHAT IS IT MAX

BENNETT:

HIS CHEST IS MOVING

STEPHENSON:

WHAT

SUDDENLY MICHAEL GRABS THE THROAT OF MAX BENNETT - THE LOOK IN BENNETT'S EYES ARE SIMPLY OF SHOCK AND FEAR AS MICHAEL SQUEEZES THEN TWISTS HIS NECK WITH HIS ONE HAND - A DEVASTATING SNAP IS HEARD THROUGHOUT THE ROOM

PARAMEDIC 01:

FUCK

MICHAEL UNZIPS THE REST OF HIS BODY BAG, THE PARAMEDIC TURNS TO DR. STEPHENSON

PARAMEDIC 01:

GET OUT OF HERE NOW

STEPHENSON

WHAT ABOUT YOU

PARAMEDIC 01:

JUST FUCKING RUN WILL YA!

STEPHENSON TRIES TO RUN BUT MICHAEL GRABS HER HAND, HE LOOKS UP AT HER AS HE GETS OUT OF THE BODY BAG

THE PARAMEDIC HITS MICHAEL ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THE CLIPBOARD IN HIS HAND, THE METAL PAGE HOLDER AT THE TOP OF THE CLIPBOARD COLLIDES WITH MICHAEL'S HEAD

MICHAEL BREAKS DR. STEPHENSON'S HAND - SHE LETS OUT A CRY OF PAIN AS MICHAEL RELEASES HER HAND AND PAYS ATTENTION TO THE PARAMEDIC - WHO PROMPTLY WHACKS HIM ON THE HEAD WITH THE CLIPBOARD AGAIN - MICHAEL LOOKS UNFAZED BY THIS

THE PARAMEDIC DROPS THE CLIPBOARD AND PUNCHES MICHAEL IN THE FACE, MICHAEL GRABS THE PARAMEDICS ARM, RUNS HIS THUMB ALONG ONE OF THE SMALLER BONES, APPLIES PRESSURE AND TWISTS - THE PARAMEDIC SCREAMS OUT IN PAIN AND RETREATS TO THE FLOOR MERE FEET FROM DR. STEPHENSON

AS MICHAEL WALKS OVER TO THE DEAD BODY OF THE LATINO MAN, HE SEES THE METAL TRAY WHERE THE LATINO MAN'S HEART LIES - BESIDE IT IS A SCALPEL, A PAIR OF SCISSORS AND A SKULL CHISEL

MICHAEL GRABS ALL THREE SURGICAL TOOLS AND TURNS BACK TO LOOK AT THE PARAMEDIC ON THE GROUND

THE PARAMEDIC TRIES TO GET TO HIS FEET AS MICHAEL SLOWLY APPROACHES HIS BRANDISHING THE SCISSORS IN HIS RIGHT HAND AND THE OTHER TWO TOOLS IN HIS LEFT

THE PARAMEDIC TRIES TO HELP DR. STEPHENSON UP, TURNING HIS HEAD AWAY FROM MICHAEL HE LOOKS STEPHENSON IN THE EYE

PARAMEDIC 01:

COME ON

THE SCISSORS ARE FORCED THROUGH THE PARAMEDICS THROAT, BLOOD SPLATTERS OVER THE FLOOR AND STEPHENSON'S SHOES

MICHAEL RETRACTS THE BLADE AND LETS THE PARAMEDIC SLOUCH SIDEWAYS ONTO THE FLOOR GRASPING AT HIS NECK, MICHAEL TAKES A FEW STEPS TOWARD DR. STEPHENSON - SHE CRAWLS BACKWARD AND TRIES TO GET TO HER FEET - MICHAEL KICKS HER IN THE CHEST AND HOLDS HER DOWN WITH HIS FOOT

MICHAEL STABS STEPHENSON IN HER RIGHT WRIST WITH THE SCISSORS, MICHAEL TAKES THE SCALPEL FROM HIS LEFT HAND AND STABS IT INTO HER LEFT WRIST - STEPHENSON CRIES OUT IN PAIN, TEARS STREAMING DOWN HER FACE AS MICHAEL WALKS AROUND HER

STANDING AN INCH AWAY FROM STEPHENSON'S HEAD, HER BLOOD POURING OUT ALL OVER THE WHITE FLOOR, MICHAEL TAKES THE SKULL CHISEL INTO HIS RIGHT HAND AND CROUCHES NEXT TO HER

STEPHENSON:

STOP PLEASE

MICHAEL RAISES THE SKULL CHISEL ABOVE STEPHENSON'S HEAD – AND STRIKES WITH ONE FIRM BLOW – CRACKING DR. STEPHENSON'S SKULL

MICHAEL STARES IN SILENCE AT THE CORPSE OF DR. STEPHENSON FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN TAKES THE SCALPEL OUT OF STEPHENSON'S LEFT WRIST - WIPES IT ON HIS COVERALLS AND PUTS IT IN HIS POCKET

MICHAEL STANDS UP, WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR - OPENS IT AND LEAVES LIKE NOTHING HAD HAPPENED, THE BLOODY, BATTERED AND BROKEN BODIES OF BENNETT, STEPHENSON AND THE PARAMEDIC ARE STILL AND LIFELESS

INT. HADDONFIELD GENERAL - CORRIDOR

MICHAEL IS WALKING DOWN A CORRIDOR, UP HEAD THE CHIME OF THE ELEVATOR CAN BE HEARD - AS THE DOORS PART TWO NURSES - A MAN AND A WOMAN GET OUT

MICHAEL IS WALKING TOWARD THEM

NURSE 1:

IF HE SAID THAT TO ME, I'D FREAKING KILL HIM

NURSE 2:

I JUST KICKED HIM IN THE NUTS

THE TWO NURSES LAUGH AND NOTICE MICHAEL WALKING TOWARD THEM

NURSE 1:

AH SIR, YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOWN HERE

NURSE 2:

IT'S PROBABLY BENNETT

NURSE 1:

NAH I DON'T THINK THAT'S BENNETT... THINK HE'S DRUNK OR SOMETHING

NURSE 2:

HE'S JUST TRYIN TO SCARE US

MICHAEL WALKS STRAIGHT UP TO THE TWO NURSES, HE PUTS HIS HAND IN HIS POCKET - PRODUCES THE SCALPEL AND SWIFTLY CUTS THE MAN'S THROAT THEN PLUNGES IT INTO THE WOMAN'S STOMACH - HE QUICKLY WITHDRAWS THE SCALPEL, PUTTING IT BACK INTO HIS POCKET AND LETS THE TWO NURSES BLEED TO DEATH AS HE PRESSES THE BUTTON TO CALL THE ELEVATOR

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA IS IN FRONT OF THE DOOR IN THE HALL SHE HAS HER BAG ON HER LAP, DEREK, MARTHA (NOW LOOKING LESS LIKE THE FRANKENSTEINS) AND JULIE ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF HER

MARTHA:

WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO

AMANDA:

I DON'T KNOW YET, ALL I KNOW IS I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS TOWN AND KEEP GOING

DEREK:

OKAY

AMANDA:

YOU... UNDERSTAND

DEREK:

WE WATCHED YOU GROWING UP... WE LOVED YOU LIKE A DAUGHTER BUT IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE TOWN TO GET AWAY FROM THIS... THING, WE UNDERSTAND... WE JUST HOPE YOU'LL COME BACK ONE DAY

AMANDA:

THANK YOU

MARTHA:

YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN OUR HEARTS AMANDA

AMANDA SMILES AND THEN QUICKLY LOOKS DOWN AND CLOSES HER EYES TO STOP A TEAR FROM FALLING

A CAR BEEPS IT'S HORN OUTSIDE

AMANDA:

WELL THAT'S MY RIDE

AMANDA BRUSHES AWAY A FEW TEARS FROM HER FACE

AMANDA:

... GOODBYE

MARTHA:

GOODBYE AMANDA

AMANDA TURNS, OPENS THE DOOR AND EXITS THE HOUSE

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

AS AMANDA GOES DOWN A RAMP OUTSIDE THE HOUSE AND ROLLS TOWARD A TAXI ON THE ROAD, SHE TAKES A GLANCE BACK AT THE HOUSE AND THEN CONTINUES TOWARD THE CAR - INSIDE THE CAR IS A WOMAN CALLED BENNY - SHE LOOKS BOREDLY OUT OF THE CAR AND THE SUDDENLY REALIZING AMANDA IS IN A WHEELCHAIR OPENS HER DOOR AND GETS OUT

BENNY:

NEED HELP GETTING IN

AMANDA:

AH YEAH CAN I PUT MY WHEELCHAIR IN THE TRUNK

BENNY:

SURE AH WHERE WILL YOU BE GOING TONIGHT

AMANDA:

AS FAR AWAY AS I CAN... MIGHT NEED TO MAKE A ATM STOP FIRST

BENNY WALKS AROUND TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAR AND OPENS THE DOOR FOR AMANDA

BENNY:

I CAN TAKE YOU AS FAR AS MADISON

AMANDA:

MADISON WILL BE JUST FINE

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

DEREK, MARTHA AND JULIE WATCH FROM THE LIVING ROOM AS OUTSIDE THE WINDOW THE TAXI DRIVES AWAY

JULIE:

DO YOU THINK SHE'LL COME BACK

DEREK:

... SHE JUST NEEDS SOMETIME AWAY FROM THE MEMORY OF HER BROTHER, FROM THIS TOWN... I THINK WHEN SHE PUTS MICHAEL BEHIND HER SHE'LL COME BACK

INT. HADDONFIELD GENERAL

MICHAEL WALKS THROUGH THE GROUND FLOOR OF HADDONFIELD GENERAL - THERE ARE ABOUT TWENTY PEOPLE ON THE FLOOR, SOME NURSES, TWO DOCTORS AND THE REST PATIENTS TAKING A STROLL AND TALKING TO EACH OTHER

IN THE CORNER A NURSE IS EXPLAINING TO A MOTHER THAT SHE NEEDS TO TAKE HER SON BACK UP TO THE CHILDREN'S WARD, THE BOY IS BESIDE HER AND HAS A BROKEN ARM, HE LOOKS UP AT THE BATTERED MAN IN BLOODY COVERALLS WALKING ACROSS THE WHITE HOSPITAL FLOOR AND GRABS AT HIS MOTHER'S ARM

BOY:

MOMMY

THE MOM BRIEFLY TEARS HERSELF AWAY FROM TALKING TO THE NURSE

MOM:

WHAT DEAR

BOY:

IT'S... IT'S

THE MOTHER LOOKS ACROSS AT THE PERSON HER SON IS POINTING AT - AND RECOGNIZES INSTANTLY WHAT HER SON THINKS

MOM:

IT'S A MAN IN MASK, TOMMY... THAT'S ALL IT IS

THE LITTLE BOY - NINE YEAR OLD TOMMY DOYLE STILL LOOKS TERRIFIED THOUGH

MICHAEL PAYS NO ATTENTION TO THE SMALL BOY AND QUICKLY EXITS THE HOSPITAL THROUGH THE AUTOMATIC DOORS

EXT. HADDONFIELD GENERAL

MICHAEL WALKS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, THERE ARE A FEW PEOPLE SMOKING OUTSIDE BUT MICHAEL WALKS BY AS IF HE HAD NEVER SEEN THEM, HE HAS A STRANGE DETERMINATION IN HIS STRIDE - AS IF HE HAS HIS MIND SET ON ONE GOAL AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO SEE IT COMPLETED

SUDDENLY MICHAEL STOPS WALKING, HE STANDS STILL FOR A FEW SECONDS ALMOST FROZEN IN THE MOMENT, THEN HE TIGHTENS HIS FIST, TAKES THE SCALPEL FROM HIS POCKET AND DROPS IT ONTO THE GROUND

SOMEHOW SENSING THAT HIS SISTER IS NO LONGER WITHIN HIS GRASP, HE TAKES HIS MASK OFF AND CROSSES THE ROAD, HE WALKS DOWN THE STREET ALMOST FADING INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT AS HE RETREATS BACK HOME


	2. 2011

INT. HADDONFIELD POLICE DEPARTMENT

**SEPTEMBER 30TH 2011**

SHERIFF CHRIS FIELDING IS STANDING OVER A DETECTIVE'S DESK, HE APPEARS TO BE HELPING HIM WITH A CASE

CHRIS:

SO SMITHSGROVE SHOULD BE OKAY WITH THAT

CHRIS RAISES HIS HEAD AND LOOKS OVER AT DEPUTY JOYCE GARLAND - JOYCE NODS AT HIM

CHRIS LOOKS ACROSS THE ROOM - THERE ARE TWO OFFICERS TALKING AT ONE DESK, THREE OFFICERS TALKING AT THE COFFEE TABLE AND ANOTHER TWO ARE JUST ABOUT TO HEAD OUT

CHRIS:

CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION EVERYONE

ALL SEVEN OF THE POLICE OFFICERS TURN AND GIVE THEIR FULL ATTENTION TO THE SHERIFF

CHRIS:

AS YOU ALL KNOW... TOMORROW IS OCTOBER 1ST AND FROM THERE HALLOWEEN ISN'T A KICK IN THE BUTT OFF... AFTER THE PAST TWO YEARS I WISH I COULD TELL YOU THIS ONE WILL RUN SMOOTHLY BUT THE TRUTH IS I JUST DON'T KNOW... I HOPE FOR THE BEST BUT THIS TIME OF YEAR REALLY BRINGS OUT THE CRAZY IN PEOPLE... ALL WE CAN DO IS STAY ALERT AND PROTECT FOLKS

THE COPS ALL COLLECTIVELY NOD - SOME ACTUALLY LOOK INTERESTED OTHERS NOT SO MUCH, CHRIS GIVES A BRIEF NOD AT THE DETECTIVE BESIDE HIM BEFORE WALKING BACK TO HIS OFFICE - JOYCE FOLLOWS HIM

INT. HADDONFIELD POLICE DEPARTMENT - SHERIFF'S OFFICE

THE SHERIFF'S OFFICE IS FULL OF PAPERWORK AND NOT MANAGED VERY WELL, A FEW CERTIFICATES ARE ON THE WALL AND A SINGLE PICTURE RESTS ON THE DESK, CHRIS SITS DOWN BEHIND THE DESK WHILE JOYCE CLOSES THE DOOR AND SIMPLY LOOKS AT HIM AMAZED

JOYCE:

ROUSING SPEECH TO MAKE THEM FEEL SECURE I SAID... ROUSING SPEECH TO MAKE THEM FEEL LIKE SOME MANIAC WON'T BUTCHER MORE OF US THIS YEAR

CHRIS:

I SIMPLY TOLD THE TRUTH... WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN THIS YEAR... WE NEED TO KEEP OUR GUARD UP, NO FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY

JOYCE:

EVEN THOUGH MYERS IS DEAD

CHRIS:

AND HIS BODY JUST MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED FROM THE MORGUE... I'M NOT SAYING MYERS IS COMING BACK... JUST THAT THERE ARE STILL NUTBALLS ON THE LOOSE

JOYCE:

FAIR ENOUGH

JOYCE LEANS FORWARD ACROSS THE DESK AND LOCKS LIPS WITH CHRIS

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

**OCTOBER 30TH 2011**

OUTSIDE THE LLOYD HOUSE, MARTHA IS TAKING OUT THE TRASH AS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET - JULIE IS WALKING WITH HER FRIENDS KATE AND JILL, MARTHA LOOKS UP AND SMILES AT JULIE - JULIE SMILES BACK

EXT. MYERS HOUSE

**OCTOBER 31ST 2011**

THE BEATEN UP OLD HOUSE IS A TERRIFYING SIGHT IN THE DARKNESS AS SOME KIDS WALK DOWN THE STREET IN THEIR HALLOWEEN COSTUMES, THEY STOP OPPOSITE FROM THE HOUSE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD - ONE BOY DRESSED AS A BLUE POWER RANGER LOOKS OVER AT ANOTHER DRESSED AS SPIDER-MAN

BLUE RANGER:

BET YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO WALK INTO THE OLD MYERS PLACE LANCE

LANCE:

... I COULD

BLUE RANGER

NAH YOU'RE TOO SCARED, PROBABLY WOULDN'T GET UP TO THE FRONT DOOR

LANCE:

I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SCARED I AM

LANCE CROSSES THE ROAD AND WALKS UP TO THE MYERS HOUSE - HE WALKS UP TO THE FRONT DOOR AND LOOKS BACK AT THE BOY IN THE BLUE RANGER COSTUME

LANCE:

TOLD YA

BLUE RANGER:

GO INSIDE IDIOT

LANCE TURNS BACK, PUTS HIS HAND ON THE DOOR AND OPENS IT - ALMOST INSTANTLY LANCE GAGS AND RUNS AWAY FROM THE HOUSE AND BACK TO HIS FRIENDS - LEAVING THE DOOR OPEN MORE THAN A CRACK

BLUE RANGER:

WUSS OUT?

LANCE:

IT STINKS IN THERE

ONE OF THE OTHER KIDS - DRESSED AS A OPTIMUS PRIME LOOKS CONFUSED

OPTIMUS:

WHAT'D IT SMELL LIKE

LANCE:

DEAD THINGS

BLUE RANGER:

BULL CRAP... LANCE SMELLS DEAD THINGS, LANCE IS JUST A LITTLE CHICKEN

THE BLUE RANGER RUNS AWAY AND THE REST OF THE CHILDREN FOLLOW HIM - ALL EXCEPT FOR LANCE - WHO LOOKS BACK AT THE HOUSE JUST IN TIME TO SEE THE DOOR BEING PULLED CLOSED

LANCE RUNS AS FAST AS HE CAN DOWN THE STREET

INT. HARTMAN HOUSE - JULIE'S ROOM

JULIE IS SITTING ON HER BED LOOKING DOWN AT HER WATCH - IN FRONT OF HER THE BLINDS IN HER ROOM ARE OPEN AND OFFER A DIMLY ILLUMINATED VIEW OF THE STREET SHE LIVES ON - AS HER WATCH TICKS ONE SECOND AFTER TWELVE - JULIE LISTENS CAREFULLY - SHE HEARS NO SCREAMS NOR TERROR OF ANY KIND - SHE BREATHES A SIGH OF RELIEF

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

DEREK IS SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM IN SILENCE - MARTHA WALKS DOWNSTAIRS IN HER DRESSING GOWN

MARTHA:

I'M SURE SHE'S JUST FINE

DEREK:

IT'S BEEN A YEAR WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A PHONE CALL... I'M JUST WORRIED

MARTHA:

I KNOW HONEY... BUT SHE'S OLD ENOUGH AND STUBBORN ENOUGH TO WANT TO MAKE HER WAY ON HER OWN


	3. 2012 - Meeting Loomis

INT. DR SAM LOOMIS OFFICE

**MINNEAPOLIS, MINNESOTA**

**SEPTEMBER 27TH 2012**

DOCTOR SAMUEL LOOMIS, A FORTY SIX YEAR OLD MAN WITH BROWN SLIGHTLY GREASY HAIR AND 2 DAY OLD STUBBLE IS SITTING BEHIND HIS DESK FILLING IN A CROSSWORD PUZZLE, AHEAD OF HIM IN THE LARGE ROOM IS A RED LEATHER SOFA

THE INTERCOM BUZZES AND LOOMIS PRESSES A BUTTON ON IT

LOOMIS:

YES

SECRETARY: (V.O)

DOCTOR YOUR NEXT PATIENT IS HERE, A MISS... BROOKS

LOOMIS:

YEAH, YEAH SEND HER IN

DR. LOOMIS CASUALLY GRABS A FILE FROM UNDER HIS CROSS WORD - OPENS IT AT THE 3RD PAGE AND LOOKS UP AT THE DOOR - IT OPENS REVEALING THE SECRETARY AS SHE HOLDS THE DOOR OPEN FOR A YOUNG WOMAN IN A WHEELCHAIR TO ENTER THE ROOM, THE SECRETARY SMILES AND THE CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER

LOOMIS:

MISS BROOKS OR WOULD YOU PREFER DAYNA

DAYNA:

DAYNA WILL BE FINE FOR NOW DR. LOOMIS

LOOMIS:

OKAY WELL, LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE... WOULD YOU RATHER WE TALK HERE OR THE TRADITIONAL FREUD SOFA OVER THERE

DAYNA:

HERE WOULD BE JUST FINE

LOOMIS:

ALRIGHT WELL... WHAT DO YOU DO FOR WORK DAYNA

DAYNA:

I WORK FOR THE MILL CITY TRIBUNE... I RUN THE ONLINE STUFF

LOOMIS:

DOES YOUR JOB GET YOU STRESSED

DAYNA:

NO I LIKE IT

LOOMIS:

AND WHAT ARE YOUR RELATIONSHIPS LIKE AT THE MOMENT... FRIENDS, LOVERS

DAYNA:

FRIENDS NO OTHER RELATIONSHIPS AT THE MOMENT

LOOMIS:

... FAMILY PROBLEMS

DAYNA FLINCHES

DAYNA:

BOTH MY PARENTS DIED WHEN I WAS QUITE YOUNG, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ALONG WITH THE REST OF MY FAMILY IN YEARS

LOOMIS:

AND YOUR HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR DREAMS... ABOUT THEM?

DAYNA:

NOT THEM... I HAVE A RECURRING DREAM AT LEAST THREE OR FOUR TIMES A WEEK...

LOOMIS:

WHAT HAPPENS IN YOUR DREAM

DAYNA:

I'M BEING BROUGHT DOWN A CORRIDOR IN A HOSPITAL

LOOMIS:

HAVE YOU BEEN INJURED

DAYNA:

NO I'M JUST VISITING SOMEONE, MY PARENTS ARE BESIDE ME AND A DOCTOR IS EXPLAINING WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BROTHER

LOOMIS:

YOUR BROTHER?

DAYNA:

HE SAYS THAT MY BROTHER IS UNRESPONSIVE TO EVERYTHING... HE DOESN'T TALK, DOESN'T HAVE ANY INTERESTS, BARELY EATS OR DRINKS

LOOMIS:

...

DAYNA:

ANYWAY WE GET UP TO THE DOOR AND MY PARENTS WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER... I GUESS I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER TOO... BUT I WAS FRIGHTENED

LOOMIS:

WHY

DAYNA:

HE HAD DONE TERRIBLE THINGS... SO THE DOCTOR OPENS THE DOOR AND MOUTHS ONE WORD TO ME "IT'S ALL RIGHT"... THEN MY PARENTS PICK ME UP AND THROW ME INTO THE ROOM

LOOMIS:

AND THEN WHAT HAPPENS

DAYNA:

I SEE HIM... SITTING ON A CHAIR LOOKING UP AT A WINDOW, MY BROTHER... HE TURNS AND HE LOOKS AT ME...

LOOMIS:

THEN WHAT

DAYNA:

THEN HE TURNS INTO A MAN IN A WHITE MASK AND GRABS MY THROAT... HE TIGHTENS HIS GRIP AND THEN I WAKE UP

LOOMIS:

... YOUR STORY SOUNDS VERY FAMILIAR, MS. MYERS

DAYNA:

I SAID MY NAME WAS DAYNA BROOKS

LOOMIS:

YES YOU DID... WHAT ARE YOU REALLY HERE FOR AMANDA

DAYNA IS OF COURSE REALLY AMANDA MYERS

AMANDA:

YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME

LOOMIS:

INDEED AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED IN HADDONFIELD IN THE PAST THREE YEARS ALONE, I'D BE QUITE FOOLISH TO FORGET THE NAME MYERS

AMANDA:

WELL I REMEMBERED YOU TOO... YOU TRIED TO HELP MY BROTHER DURING HIS FIRST FIVE YEARS IN SMITHSGROVE

LOOMIS:

TRIED IS DEFINITELY THE WORD

AMANDA:

SO WHY DID YOU GIVE UP

LOOMIS:

... FAMILY REASONS, MY WIFE DIDN'T LIKE ME SPENDING MOST OF MY TIME AT THE SANITARIUM

AMANDA:

SO YOU DIDN'T QUIT SIMPLY BECAUSE MICHAEL SCARED YOU

LOOMIS:

NO... THOUGH HE WAS QUITE TERRIFYING AT TIMES... I LEFT FOR MY OWN REASONS... AND BECAUSE IN FIVE YEARS I MADE NO PROGRESS AT ALL

AMANDA:

WOULD YOU LIKE A CHANCE TO MAKE SOME PROGRESS

LOOMIS:

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

AMANDA:

... I'VE BEEN GONE FROM HADDONFIELD FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS... ONLY ONE THING HAS STOPPED ME FROM GOING BACK

LOOMIS:

...

AMANDA:

MICHAEL

LOOMIS:

THE MEMORY OF YOUR BROTHER

AMANDA:

MICHAEL'S ALIVE

LOOMIS:

I DEFINITELY REMEMBER READING ABOUT A GIRL IN A WHEELCHAIR BLOWING HIS BRAINS OUT WITH A GUN

AMANDA:

I SHOT HIM IN THE CHEST NOT IN THE HEAD... BUT HE'S NOT DEAD

LOOMIS:

ALRIGHT... WHY ISN'T HE DEAD

AMANDA:

I DON'T KNOW... I SHOT HIM FIVE TIMES IN 2009, I STABBED HIM MORE TIMES THAN I PROBABLY SHOULD'VE FOR MY OWN SANITIES SAKE, THEN HE ESCAPED AGAIN FROM SMITHSGROVE IN 2010 AND I SHOT HIM SOME MORE... BUT NO MATTER WHAT I DID, NO MATTER WHAT ANY OF THE COPS DID... HE JUST WOULDN'T DIE

LOOMIS:

... WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S STILL ALIVE

AMANDA:

FOR ONE I KNOW HIM TOO WELL... AND THEN OF COURSE THERE'S THE LITTLE PROBLEM WITH HIS BODY

LOOMIS:

WHAT PROBLEM

AMANDA:

IT'S GONE... PROBABLY JUST WALKED OUT FOR A SMOKE BREAK HUH

LOOMIS:

THE SICK DESIRES OF SOME PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET DON'T INTEREST ME, MS. MYERS... MY ONLY INTEREST AT THIS MOMENT IS WHY YOU SUDDENLY DECIDED TO FIND ME, USING SUCH CLOAK AND DAGGER METHODS

AMANDA:

NOTHING SINISTER DOC, I PLANNED ON SEEING YOU EVER SINCE I MOVED TO MINNEAPOLIS... YOU KNEW MY BROTHER QUITE WELL... YOU KNEW WHAT HE BECAME... I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU HAD ANY KIND OF SUGGESTION FOR WHAT I DO NEXT MONTH

LOOMIS:

HALLOWEEN

AMANDA:

I PLAN ON GOING BACK TO HADDONFIELD... HE'LL BE WAITING FOR ME, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP THAT MONSTER

LOOMIS:

WHAT IF... THE MONSTER SIMPLY LIES IN YOUR HEAD

AMANDA:

THEN I WOULD VERY KINDLY COMMIT SUICIDE

LOOMIS:

DO YOU MEAN THAT

AMANDA:

DON'T WORRY DOCTOR, I'M FAIRLY CONFIDANT THAT MICHAEL DOESN'T JUST EXIST IN MY HEAD

LOOMIS:

WELL GOOD... THOUGH I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT I CAN TELL YOU THAT WOULD BE OF HELP

AMANDA:

YOU KNEW MICHAEL FOR FIVE YEARS... WAS THERE ANY MOMENT YOU THOUGHT HE WAS RESPONDING TO SOMETHING

LOOMIS:

... ONCE, I REMEMBER DURING THE SPRING WE WERE TRYING ALL SORTS OF THINGS TO TRY AND GET SOME KIND OF EMOTION OUT OF HIM AND WE SHOWED HIM A SCRAP BOOK YOUR PARENTS HAD GIVEN US... HE DIDN'T LOOK AT ANY PICTURES UP UNTIL... WE GOT TO THE PICTURES OF YOU

AMANDA:

WHAT HAPPENED THEN

LOOMIS:

HE PAID ATTENTION AND HE COULDN'T TAKE HIS EYES OFF YOU, WE CLOSED THE BOOK AND HE'D JUST GO BACK TO LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW... ONE DAY WE GOT ALL THE PICTURES OF YOU WE COULD AND PUT THEM ALL AROUND HIS ROOM TO GENERATE SOME KIND OF RESPONSE

AMANDA:

AND

LOOMIS:

HE FOCUSED ON ONE OF YOU AND YOUR SISTER JUDITH, TOOK IT OFF THE WALL, TORE JUDITH OUT OF IT AND LOOKED AT YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT... UNTIL WE FINALLY GOT HIM TO GO BED

AMANDA:

AND THAT'S IT... JUST ME

LOOMIS:

IN MY TIME THERE, YEAH

AMANDA:

... WELL THANK YOU DOCTOR, I PAID IN ADVANCE AND I DON'T THINK I'LL BE NEEDING YOUR SERVICES AGAIN

AMANDA ROLLS BACK WITH HER CHAIR AND TURNS TO FACE THE DOOR

LOOMIS:

YOU STILL HAVE ANOTHER 40 MINUTES ON THE CLOCK

AMANDA:

I GOT WHAT I CAME FOR... KEEP THE CHANGE

AMANDA ROLLS OVER TO THE DOOR, OPENS IT, BACKS UP AND THEN EXITS THE ROOM


	4. A Day In The Life Of Amanda Myers

INT. MILL CITY TRIBUNE - BASEMENT

THE MEDIUM SIZED ROOM IN THE BASEMENT OF THE MILL CITY TRIBUNE HOUSES THE DESKS OF FIVE PEOPLE - TWO OF WHICH ARE CURRENTLY WORKING AT THEIR DESKS, PETE DOUGLAS AND SUSAN JACOBS

THE ELEVATOR OPENS AND AMANDA ROLLS OUT INTO THE SHARED OFFICE SPACE

SUSAN:

BACK SO SOON AMANDA

AMANDA:

YEAH LUNCH GOT CUT SHORT

PETE:

WELL THAT SUCKS BUT THANKFULLY I HAVE EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED TO GET THROUGH THE REST OF THE DAY

AMANDA:

OH GOD

PETE GRABS A STACK OF PAPER FROM HIS DESK AND PUTS IT ONTO AMANDA'S, WHICH IS JUST AHEAD OF HIS

PETE:

AN ENTIRE 37 PAGE OPINION PIECE BY OUR FAVORITE NUT JOB SLASH REPORTER

AMANDA:

TO CALL ANYTHING THAT ASSHOLE WRITES AS REPORTING IS A SIN... WHAT IS IT THIS TIME

SUSAN:

24 PAGES OF TV AND MOVIE CRITIQUES, 13 PAGES OF CRAPPY JOKES SLASH POLITICAL COMMENTARY

AMANDA GOES AROUND TO HER DESK

AMANDA:

AT LEAST HE GOT 24 PAGES OF WHAT HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DOING... DIXON WANTS ALL OF THIS ONLINE?

PETE:

YUP, NO ROOM FOR IT IN THE ACTUAL PAPER BUT THE GUY WAS A TV PERSONALITY ONCE

SUSAN:

PERSONALITY, PLEASE... RANDY SINCLAIR HAD A BIT GAG ON CHANNEL 12... SIX YEARS AGO

PETE:

DON'T HATE HIM CAUSE YOU AIN'T HIM

THE THREE COWORKERS SHARE A LAUGH AND THEN QUICKLY GET BACK TO WORK

INT. AMANDA'S APARTMENT

IT'S DARK INSIDE THE APARTMENT, THOUGH A FEW THINGS CAN STILL BE SEEN, SUCH AS A TV, A SOFA, A TABLE AND SOME CHAIRS,

A KEY CAN BE HEARD TURNING IN A LOCK, THE DOOR OPENS AND AMANDA ROLLS INTO THE APARTMENT - SHE CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER AND TURNS ON THE LIGHTS, SHE THEN TURNS AND CHECKS THE PHONE ON THE TABLE BESIDE HER - THE DISPLAY READS "NO NEW MESSAGES"

AMANDA ROLLS INTO THE KITCHEN AREA, OPENS THE REFRIGERATOR AND TAKES OUT A CAN OF SODA, SHE CLOSES THE REFRIGERATOR AND ROLLS OVER INTO THE LIVING ROOM AREA, SHE STOPS BESIDE THE SOFA, PUSHES DOWN AGAINST HER WHEELCHAIR AND SLIDES ONTO THE SOFA - SHE LETS OUT A SMALL CRY OF PAIN WITH A TWINGE OF ANNOYANCE

AMANDA TURNS HER HEAD TO THE RIGHT - ON A WOODEN STAND BESIDE THE SOFA IS A PICTURE OF HER AS A TEENAGER WITH DEREK AND MARTHA STANDING BESIDE HER - THEY LOOK SO HAPPY

INT. MYERS HOUSE

THE MYERS HOUSE IS OLD AND DUSTY ON THE INSIDE, OLD WALLPAPER TORN AND YELLOWED WITH AGE HANGS LOOSELY ON THE WALLS, ON THE FLOOR DRIED BLOOD IS NOTICEABLE AND A STEADY SUPPLY SEEMS TO HEAD IN ONE DIRECTION - THE DOOR TO THE BASEMENT

INT. MYERS HOUSE - BASEMENT

DOWN THE WOODEN STAIRS TO THE BASEMENT THE BLOOD APPEARS MORE PROMINENTLY, AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS ARE THE BROKEN AND BLOODIED BODIES OF FOUR SMALL ANIMALS

ON A LARGE WOODEN TABLE IN THE BASEMENT LIES TWO DOCUMENTS - ONE AN APPLICATION TO LEGALLY CHANGE A NAME AND ANOTHER A DMV FORM FOR AN AMANDA BENTON, WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE AMANDA MYERS AND WHO ALSO COINCIDENTALLY USES A WHEELCHAIR

MICHAEL'S MASK SITS ON THE TABLE - IT LOOKS SCRUFFIER AND LITTLE DIRTIER THAN A YEAR AGO BUT IT IS STILL VERY RECOGNIZABLE

INT. MYER'S HOUSE - UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

THE DOOR MARKED IN FADED CRAYON "MICHAEL'S ROOM" IS CLOSED, THE WOOD THE DOOR IS MADE OF IS WEAK, ALMOST FRAIL AND THE DOOR HANDLE LOOKS RUSTY - THIS ROOM COULD HOLD A LOT OF SECRETS, UNFORTUNATELY NONE WILL BE SHARED ON THIS NIGHT - A SHADOW MOVES UNDER THE DOOR


	5. Early October

INT. MILL CITY TRIBUNE - BASEMENT

**OCTOBER 1ST**

AMANDA AND SUSAN ARE SITTING AT THEIR DESKS, AMANDA IS TYPING WHILE SUSAN IS GOING THOUGH A CARDBOARD BOX - SHE PRODUCES A SMALL FOAM SKULL, A TOY PUMPKIN AND A SEVERED HAND - AMANDA LOOKS UP AND OVER AT THE TOYS ON SUSAN'S DESK

AMANDA:

REALLY? IT'S JUST HIT OCTOBER

SUSAN:

I CAN'T HELP IT, I'VE LOVED HALLOWEEN SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL... FIRST DAY OF THE MONTH THE DECORATIONS CAME OUT

AMANDA:

REALLY

SUSAN:

YEP, THOUGH MY MOM AND I WOULD WAIT UNTIL THE DAY BEFORE HALLOWEEN TO ACTUALLY CARVE THE PUMPKIN... WHAT ABOUT YOU, ANY HALLOWEEN FAMILY TRADITIONS

AMANDA:

OH... JUST THE USUAL STUFF

SUSAN:

LOVED THE COSTUMES TOO... I WAS A WITCH FOR FIVE YEARS STRAIGHT WHEN I WAS A KID

AMANDA:

WHAT ARE YOU DRESSING AS THIS YEAR

SUSAN:

... A VARIATION, A DEMON WITCH

BETH: (V.O)

SOME SORT OF DEMONIC WITCH THING

AMANDA STARES FOR A FEW SECONDS - RECALLING A MEMORY OF HER FALLEN FRIEND

SUSAN:

AMANDA

AMANDA:

HMM

SUSAN:

I SAID WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE COSTUME GROWING UP

AMANDA:

OH A RED RIDING HOOD COSTUME I HAD AS KID

SUSAN:

I'M SURE GROWING UP IN NEW JERSEY YOU HAD A LOT OF BIG BAD WOLVES

AMANDA:

ONLY ONE OR TWO

INT. DR SAM LOOMIS OFFICE

**OCTOBER 6TH**

LOOMIS IS SITTING AT HIS DESK, IN FRONT OF HIM ARE TWO FILES - ONE IS MARKED M. MYERS 94-98 THE OTHER M. MYERS 99-03

SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR

LOOMIS:

COME IN

THE DOOR OPENS AND THE SECRETARY WALKS INTO THE ROOM - SHE HAS A SCRAP OF NOTE PAPER IN HER HAND

LOOMIS:

WHAT'S THE NEWS, DEB

DEBRA:

SMITHSGROVE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU ACCESS TO THE MYERS FILES 2004 TO 2010 BUT THEY'VE BEEN ALL DIGITIZED

DEBRA WALKS OVER TO THE DESK AND PUTS THE PIECE OF PAPER DOWN ON IT

DEBRA:

YOU'RE GOING TO NEED THAT TO GET INTO THEIR DATABASE

LOOMIS:

ONLINE?

DEBRA NODS

LOOMIS:

BOLLOCKS YOU KNOW I HATE THAT STUFF

DEBRA SMILES

INT. MYERS HOUSE

THE MYERS HOUSE LOOKS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, THE SUN IS SHINING INTO THE HOUSE, THE WALLS ARE PAINTED A DEEP BLUE COLOR (GONE IS THE RIPPED WALLPAPER), THE LIVING ROOM IS FURNISHED WITH A SOFA AND TWO LEATHER CHAIRS

AMANDA IS STANDING IN THE HALLWAY (NO LONGER BOUND BY HER WHEELCHAIR), LOOKING AT THE INTERIOR OF THE HOUSE IN ASTONISHMENT

YOUNG AMANDA: (V.O)

DADDY

SOMEONE PUTS THEIR HAND ON AMANDA'S SHOULDER, AMANDA TURNS

INT. AMANDA'S APARTMENT

AMANDA WAKES UP IN BED, SHE TURNS ON THE LAMP BESIDE HER BED AND LOOKS ALL AROUND THE ROOM IN FEAR AND SHOCK


	6. Death Threats And Promotions

EXT. MINNEAPOLIS

**OCTOBER 9TH**

IT'S MORNING IN MINNEAPOLIS - AMANDA IS GOING DOWN A STREET, SHE PAUSES FOR A SECOND, LOOKING ACROSS THE ROAD AT SOMEONE PUTTING UP HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS IN A SHOP WINDOW

IN THE SHOP WINDOW IS A PRINCESS COSTUME AND FOR JUST A SECOND AMANDA IMAGINES A CRIMSON HANDPRINT ON THE SHOULDERS OF THE COSTUME

AMANDA CLOSES HER EYES FOR A SECOND THEN OPENS THEM AND CONTINUES DOWN THE STREET - FORCING HERSELF NOT TO LOOK AT ANY OF THE HOLIDAY DECORATIONS IN THE SHOP WINDOWS

INT. DR SAM LOOMIS OFFICE

**OCTOBER 14TH**

DR. LOOMIS IS SHOWING ONE OF HIS PATIENTS OUT OF HIS OFFICE

LOOMIS:

I'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, ISSAC... TRY NOT TO DOMINATE THE GAMING WORLD TO HARD, GOOD LAD

DEBRA WALKS OVER TO LOOMIS - SHE WAITS UNTIL ISSAC IS OUT OF EARSHOT BEFORE TALKING TO LOOMIS

DEBRA:

I THINK WE NEED TO TALK

LOOMIS:

COME ON IN

DEBRA GRABS THREE FOLDED LETTERS OFF HER DESK AND WALKS INTO DR. LOOMIS' OFFICE - SHE CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER AS LOOMIS STANDS IN FRONT OF HER - WAITING FOR HER TO SPEAK

DEBRA:

HAVE YOU GIVEN ANY CONSIDERATION TO STOPPING THIS EVENT ON THE 25TH

LOOMIS:

I THOUGHT ABOUT IT... BUT NO, NO IT'S GOING TO GO AHEAD

DEBRA:

IT'S JUST THE THREATS JUST KEEP COMING IN

DEBRA HANDS THE FOLDED LETTERS TO LOOMIS

DEBRA:

IS IT REALLY WORTH IT

LOOMIS TAKES A LOOK AT THE LETTERS

LOOMIS:

I BELIEVE SO... BUT IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT

LOOMIS LOOKS UP AT DEBRA

LOOMIS:

YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO TAKE THE NEXT TWO WEEKS OFF... UNPAID OF COURSE

DEBRA:

... NO I'M NOT UNCOMFORTABLE... JUST A LITTLE UNEASY... THE MAN TERRORIZED THE STREETS, HE KILLED FIVE CHILDREN AND THREE PARENTS

LOOMIS:

I KNOW BUT THE CASE WAS JUST SO...

DEBRA:

FASCINATING

LOOMIS:

SUPPOSE... HE COMMITTED THESE HORRIBLE ACTS OVER 30 YEARS AGO THOUGH

DEBRA:

PEOPLE STILL REMEMBER THOUGH... TREAD CAREFULLY SAM

LOOMIS SMILES AT DEBRA - NOT A SMILE OF HAPPINESS BUT MORE OF A SMILE TO REASSURE HER

INT. MILL CITY TRIBUNE - EDITORS OFFICE

**OCTOBER 18TH**

IN THE SPACIOUS AND UNTIDY OFFICE OF LYLE M. ROBERTS, A YOUNG WOMAN AND A YOUNG MAN AROUND TWENTY TWO YEARS OLD ARE DISCUSSING SOMETHING WITH A MAN WHO COULD ONLY BE AROUND FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN THEM, HOWEVER HE IS SITTING BEHIND THE EDITORS DESK, DRESSED IN A SHARP BUT WORN SUIT, HIS HAIR IS GELLED BACK - SUGGESTING TWO CONTRASTING PEOPLE - A YOUNG MAN IN AN OLD SUIT - LYLE ROBERTS

SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR

LYLE:

COME IN

THE DOOR OPENS INWARD AND AMANDA ROLLS INTO THE ROOM

AMANDA:

YOU WANTED TO SEE ME

LYLE:

AMANDA YES, I DID

LYLE LOOKS BACK AT THE TWO PEOPLE STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM

LYLE:

GET ONTO THAT RIGHT AWAY

THE TWO AGREE AND QUICKLY EXIT THE ROOM - LEAVING AMANDA WITH LYLE

LYLE STANDS AND WALKS AROUND TO AMANDA

LYLE:

THE REVENUE GENERATED BY THE ONLINE NEWSPAPER HAS BEEN VERY GENEROUS... SO GENEROUS IN FACT THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE EXPANDING IT

AMANDA:

EXPANDING IT, HOW

LYLE:

WE'LL BE PUTTING MONEY INTO VIDEOS FOR THE SITE AND HIRING NEW WRITERS TO WRITE THE ONLINE CONTENT... IT'LL BE YOUR JOB TO DEVELOP THIS NEW MATERIAL WITH RANDY SINCLAIR... YOU'LL BE GIVEN A OFFICE TOGETHER AND A PAY RAISE

AMANDA:

WOW... AH THANK YOU

LYLE:

NO NEED TO MENTION IT, THE CHANGES WILL KICK IN ON NOVEMBER 4TH... YOU ASKED FOR SOMETIME OFF AROUND HALLOWEEN, WILL YOU BE BACK FOR THAT

AMANDA:

YEAH OF COURSE, I'LL ONLY BE GONE FROM THE 29TH TO THE 1ST

LYLE:

GREAT... GOING ANYWHERE NICE

AMANDA:

JUST GOING HOME FOR HALLOWEEN

INT. MILL CITY TRIBUNE - BASEMENT

AMANDA ROLLS INTO THE BASEMENT - SUSAN IS WORKING, SHE HAS A SMIRK ON HER FACE

SUSAN:

SO WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT

PETE SPRINGS UP FROM UNDER HIS DESK - HE HAS A GORILLA MASK ON AND HE YELLS AT AMANDA - THE LOOK ON AMANDA'S FACE IS ONE OF BEMUSEMENT

AMANDA:

HEY PETE

PETE TAKES THE MASK OFF

PETE:

DOES ANYTHING SCARE YOU

AMANDA:

...

SUSAN:

WHAT DID HE WANT YOU FOR

AMANDA:

I GOT OFFERED A NEW JOB... SORT OF

PETE:

WOW REALLY

AMANDA:

YEP, OFFICE AND EVERYTHING... ONE PROBLEM THOUGH

SUSAN:

WHAT

AMANDA:

I HAVE TO SHARE THAT OFFICE WITH RANDY SINCLAIR

PETE AND SUSAN BOTH SHOW THEIR DISTAIN AT THAT DECISION

INT. MYERS HOUSE

IN DREAM VERSION OF THE MYERS HOUSE, AMANDA IS TRYING TO OPEN THE LIVING ROOM DOOR - IT'S LOCKED AND IT WON'T BUDGE EVEN A BIT, AMANDA HEARS A CREAKING NOISE BEHIND HER - SHE TURNS AND SEES THAT THE BASEMENT DOOR HAS OPENED

AMANDA WALKS OVER TO THE BASEMENT DOOR

YOUNG AMANDA: (V.O)

WHERE ARE YOU GOING DADDY

AMANDA SUDDENLY STOPS - A LOOK OF SHOCK AND FEAR QUICKLY APPEARS ON HER FACE - AS SHE LOOKS DOWN AT HER CHEST SHE SEES A LARGE BLADE PROTRUDING FROM IT

AMANDA FALLS TO HER KNEES AS THE PERSON BEHIND HER REMOVES THE BLADE FROM HER BACK - AMANDA LOOKS UP AT HER ATTACKER - A 10 YEAR OLD BOY IN A CLOWN COSTUME

INT. AMANDA'S APARTMENT

AMANDA WAKES AND SHE SCREAMS, SHE LOOKS AROUND HER AND TRIES TO FIND COMFORT IN HER SURROUNDINGS - SHE STOPS SCREAMING BUT STILL LOOKS WORSE FOR WEAR

INT. MILL CITY TRIBUNE - BASEMENT

**OCTOBER 24TH**

AMANDA AND SUSAN ARE HAVING A COFFEE BREAK, AMANDA OPENS A SMALL BAG OF POTATO CHIPS

SUSAN OPENS HER DESK DRAWER AND FINDS A SMALL RUMPLED UP POSTER

SUSAN:

DAMN I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT

AMANDA:

WHAT IS IT

SUSAN:

THAT SHRINK... DR. LOOMIS IS DOING A PRESENTATION TOMORROW ON AL FREDRICKSON

AMANDA:

WHO'S AL FREDRICKSON

SUSAN:

YOU'RE KIDDING

AMANDA:

NO, WHO IS HE

SUSAN:

PSYCHO KILLER... YEARS BEFORE MY TIME, NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT TO EVEN DISCUS WHAT THAT BASTARD DID IN THIS CITY

AMANDA:

BUT LOOMIS DOES

SUSAN:

YEAH HE'S BEEN MAKING A FUSS ABOUT IT FOR A WHILE NOW... SAYS IF WE DON'T LEARN FROM THE MISTAKES THAT LEAD TO FREDRICKSON... DOING WHAT HE DID THEN IT COULD EASILY HAPPEN AGAIN

AMANDA:

MIND IF I TAG ALONG

SUSAN:

YEAH SURE, IT'S TOMORROW AT... ONE THIRTY... DO YOU HAVE AN INTEREST IN THIS KIND OF THING

AMANDA:

ONLY A PASSING ONE


	7. A Shape Awakens

EXT. MINNEAPOLIS CONVENTION CENTER

**OCTOBER 25TH**

A SMALL LINE OF PEOPLE ARE WAITING OUTSIDE THE CONVENTION CENTER - MOST OF THEM LOOK LIKE PRESS BUT SOME ARE CLEARLY STUDENTS AND A FEW OTHERS JUST PEOPLE DRESSED IN CASUAL CLOTHES

ONE SMARTLY DRESSED WOMAN IS HOLDING HER HANDBAG TIGHTLY AS SHE TALKS TO A YOUNG MAN CARRYING A CAMERA - HER NAME IS BIANCA WILLIAMS

BIANCA:

WISH THEY WOULD OPEN THE DOORS ALREADY

CAMERA MAN:

THEY'RE PROBABLY JUST RUNNING LATE

AMANDA AND SUSAN JOIN THE END OF THE LINE

AMANDA: (LOWERS HER VOICE)

SO WHAT EXACTLY DID THIS GUY DO

SUSAN:

... YOU'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY

BIANCA LOOKS TIRED, AGITATED AND SLIGHTLY NERVOUS

INT. MINNEAPOLIS CONVENTION CENTER

INSIDE THE CONVENTION CENTER, DOCTOR LOOMIS IS STANDING AT THE PODIUM READING THROUGH HIS NOTES, DEBRA IS TO HIS LEFT WHILE TWO SECURITY GUARDS ARE STANDING NEAR THE DOORS

THE MANAGER OF THE BUILDING WALKS THROUGH TO THE STAGE AND GLANCES ACROSS TO LOOMIS

MANAGER:

READY

LOOMIS:

YEAH SURE

THE MANAGER NODS TO THE SECURITY GUARDS - WHO IN TURN OPEN THE DOORS - LETTING THE JOURNALISTS, STUDENTS AND ONLOOKERS INTO THE CONVENTION CENTER - BIANCA, AMANDA AND SUSAN INCLUDED

AMANDA AND BIANCA BOTH FIND SPOTS IN THE FRONT ROW - SUSAN SITS ONE ROW BEHIND THEM - AMANDA TURNS TO HER

AMANDA:

THERE'S A SEAT RIGHT HERE

AMANDA GESTURES TO THE SEAT BESIDE HER

SUSAN: (LOWERS VOICE)

I KNOW, I KNOW

SUSAN GLANCES OVER AT BIANCA THEN BACK AT AMANDA AND HURRIEDLY SHAKES HER HEAD - AMANDA LOOKS CONFUSED FOR A SECOND THEN DISMISSES HER STRANGE FRIEND

A YOUNG WOMAN WITH RED HAIR AND FRECKLES, AROUND EIGHTEEN OR NINETEEN YEARS OLD SITS DOWN BESIDE AMANDA - SHE IS PLAYING WITH THE KEYS ON HER PHONE - SHE LOOKS OVER AT AMANDA

WOMAN:

THE RECORDER ON THIS THING IS GARBAGE BUT I FIND IF I RUN IT THOUGH REALPLAYER AND HAVE MY HEADPHONES ON I CAN JUST ABOUT MAKE OUT THE USUAL MONOTONE VOICES OF WHATEVER BORING, MONOTONE PEOPLE ARE HOSTING THESE THINGS

AMANDA:

I TAKE IT YOU DON'T LIKE THESE SNOOZE FESTS

WOMAN:

NOT REALLY... THE SITE I WORK FOR DOES THOUGH

THE WOMAN HOLDS OUT HER HAND

WOMAN:

VANITA BROCK

AMANDA SHAKES THE YOUNG WOMAN'S HAND

AMANDA:

AMANDA BENTON

VANITA:

YOU HERE WITH THE TRIBUNE

AMANDA NODS AND LOOKS BACK AT SUSAN

AMANDA:

WE'RE BOTH HERE WITH THE TRIBUNE

VANITA:

COOL WELL IF YOU WANT TO

UP AT THE PODIUM, LOOMIS ADJUSTS THE MICROPHONE NEARER TO HIS FACE

LOOMIS:

1, 2 CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME ALRIGHT

VANITA TURNS TO AMANDA BEFORE PRESSING A BUTTON ON HER PHONE

VANITA:

HOLD THAT THOUGHT

LOOMIS:

NOW WE'RE ALL HERE TODAY TO TALK ABOUT THE ACTIONS OF A MAN... A DISTURBED INDIVIDUAL BY THE NAME OF AL FREDRICKSON, WHO IN 1979

BIANCA LOOKS JITTERY, HER HAND SLIPS INSIDE HER BAG - AMANDA NOTICES THIS AND PUTS HER HAND INSIDE HER OWN HANDBAG

LOOMIS:

TOOK THE LIVES OF EIGHT PEOPLE

BIANCA REMOVES HER HAND FROM HER BAG - REVEALING A SMALL PISTOL, SHE STANDS UP AND TAKES AIM AT LOOMIS

BIANCA:

YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THEM, YOU HACK

AMANDA ADJUSTS HER SEAT UP A LITTLE

AMANDA: (WHISPERING TO VANITA)

GET DOWN

VANITA LOOKS OVER AT AMANDA - SEES THAT SHE HAS HER HAND FIRMLY IN HER HANDBAG AND SLOUCHES DOWN IN THE CHAIR

AMANDA DRAWS A STUN GUN FROM HER HANDBAG - AIMS IT AT BIANCA AND PULLS THE TRIGGER - A CABLE SHOOTS OUT FROM THE STUN GUN AND ATTACHES ITSELF TO BIANCA'S CHEST - INSTANTLY BIANCA FALLS TO THE GROUND - THE GUN FALLS OUT OF HER HANDS AND SHE STARTS SHAKING UNCONTROLLABLY

LOOMIS LOOKS OVER AT AMANDA - HE NODS AT HER, SLIGHTLY SHAKEN UP

INT. MYERS HOUSE - UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

THE SUN IS GOING DOWN AND INSIDE THE MYERS HOUSE A NOISE CAN BE HEARD - THE THUMP, THUMP, THUMP OF BOOTS ON WOOD, THE NOISE SEEMS TO BE COMING FROM MICHAEL'S ROOM AND THEN IT STOPS

THE DOOR TO MICHAEL'S ROOM STARTS SHAKING SLIGHTLY AS THE DOOR HANDLE IS PRESSED DOWN UPON FROM THE OTHER END

THE DOOR CREEKS OPEN AND THE SHAPE OF A MAN EMERGES FROM WITHIN - HE IS WEARING RIPPED AND DANK COVERALLS THAT LOOK LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN WORN FOR NEARLY A YEAR, HE CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HIM AND WALKS DOWNSTAIRS

INT. DR SAM LOOMIS OFFICE

**OCTOBER 26TH**

LOOMIS IS SITTING BEHIND HIS DESK FILLING IN SOME PAPERWORK, SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR - LOOMIS LOOKS UP

LOOMIS:

COME IN

THE DOOR OPENS AND AMANDA ENTERS THE ROOM

AMANDA:

YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME

LOOMIS:

YES, WELL I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY

AMANDA:

NO SWEAT DOC, ALL PART OF BEING A CITIZEN WITH A STUN GUN... DID YOU KNOW WHO SHE WAS, THAT WILLIAMS WOMAN

LOOMIS:

NOT UNTIL THE POLICE TOLD ME, TERRIBLE THING... HER HUSBAND AND HER SON WERE BOTH KILLED BY THAT MANIAC

AMANDA NODS

AMANDA:

WELL IF THAT'S ALL DOCTOR, I'VE GOT A LIVE MANIAC I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR

LOOMIS:

THAT'S JUST IT AMANDA... I WANT TO HELP YOU

AMANDA:

I DON'T NEED HELP... MICHAEL IS ALIVE AND I AM GOING TO END THIS

LOOMIS:

FINE... BUT I WOULD LIKE TO COME WITH YOU

AMANDA:

WHY

LOOMIS:

YOU OFFERED ME THE CHANCE TO MAKE SOME PROGRESS AND THOUGH I ADMIT, I DON'T BELIEVE MICHAEL IS ALIVE... I WOULD LIKE TO COME WITH YOU TO HADDONFIELD, TO HOPEFULLY END THAT CHAPTER OF MY LIFE, PROPERLY THIS TIME

AMANDA:

... MEET ME AT MY APARTMENT, IT'S 232 NORTH CEMERO STREET AT 9AM ON MONDAY, THAT'S WHEN I'M LEAVING

LOOMIS NODS AS AMANDA TURNS AND LEAVES THE ROOM

INT. MYERS HOUSE - BASEMENT

THE NOISE OF BOOTS ON WOOD CUT THOUGH THE DEAD SILENCE OF THE BASEMENT AS THE FIGURE OF THE DISHEVELED MAN IN COVERALLS - MICHAEL MYERS DESCENDS INTO THE BASEMENT

THE BODIES OF THE SMALL ANIMALS FROM BEFORE ARE GONE, PRESUMABLY DISPOSED OF BY MICHAEL

MICHAEL WALKS OVER TO THE WOODEN TABLE THAT HAS THE TWO DOCUMENTS ON IT - HE HOLDS ONE OF THE FILES UP AND LOOKS AT THE PICTURE OF AMANDA CLIPPED TO IT - HE STARES AT THE PICTURE FOR AT LEAST SEVERAL SECONDS BEFORE FORCING HIMSELF TO LOOK AWAY AND OVER AT THE MASK

MICHAEL LIFTS THE MASK UP AND LOOKS DEEP INTO ITS EMPTY EYE HOLES BEFORE FINALLY TURNING IT AROUND AND PUTTING IT ON

INT. DR SAM LOOMIS OFFICE

LOOMIS IS SITTING AT HIS DESK, USING HIS LAPTOP - ON SCREEN ARE MULTIPLE FILES MARKED M. MYERS - LOOMIS CLICKS ON ONE MARKED NOVEMBER 2009

THE LOOK ON LOOMIS' FACE IS ONE OF DISGUST AS HE SEES PICTURES OF THE WOUNDS ON MICHAEL'S BODY - STAB WOUNDS, A MACHETE WOUND THAT HAS BEEN STITCHED UP, BULLET WOUNDS

SOMEONE KNOCKS AT THE DOOR - LOOMIS LOOKS UP, STARTLED

LOOMIS:

COME IN

DEBRA OPENS THE DOOR

DEBRA:

I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE FOR THE NIGHT, SAM

LOOMIS: (SLIGHTLY SHAKEN)

ALRIGHT HAVE A GOOD ONE

DEBRA:

ARE YOU ALRIGHT

LOOMIS:

YEAH, YEAH WHY

DEBRA:

YOU JUST SEEM A LITTLE...

LOOMIS FEIGNS A SMILE

LOOMIS:

JUST DOING SOME RESEARCH

DEBRA LOOKS OVER AT THE LAPTOP - REALIZING WHAT LOOMIS MEANT, SHE NODS

DEBRA:

DON'T WORK YOURSELF TOO HARD... NIGHT SAM

LOOMIS:

NIGHT

INT. MYERS HOUSE

IN AMANDA'S DREAM - THE LITTLE BOY DRESSED AS A CLOWN WIPES HIS BLADE ON HIS COSTUME AND WALKS OVER TO THE AJAR BASEMENT DOOR

YOUNG AMANDA:

MICHAEL

THE 5 YEAR OLD AMANDA MYERS WALKS OVER TO MICHAEL

YOUNG AMANDA:

CAN YOU FIND DADDY?

THE 10 YEAR OLD MICHAEL NODS AND OPENS THE BASEMENT DOOR COMPLETELY, HE WALKS DOWN INTO THE BASEMENT

AMANDA: (SCREAMING)

NO!


	8. Road Trip

INT. AMANDA'S APARTMENT

**OCTOBER 29TH**

AMANDA WAKES UP WITH A START - SHE IS SHAKEN UP, SHE CLOSES HER EYES FOR A FEW SECONDS THEN OPENS THEM AND GRABS A BOTTLE OF WATER THAT'S SITTING ON THE TABLE BESIDE HER BED, SHE OPENS IT AND TAKES A DRINK

AMANDA LOOKS AT THE CLOCK BESIDE HER BED - THE DISPLAY READS 7:50 AM

AMANDA:

DAMN

INT. HARTMAN HOUSE

JULIE HARTMAN IS SITTING AT THE KITCHEN TABLE WITH HER MOTHER, LILLIAN AND HER FATHER QUINTIN - JULIE FINISHES HER BOWL OF CEREAL THEN STANDS UP, PUTS HER BOWL IN THE SINK AND GRABS HER BACKPACK FROM BESIDE THE TABLE

JULIE:

BYE GUYS

LILLIAN:

BYE HON, HAVE A GOOD DAY

QUINTIN:

REMEMBER TO

JULIE:

BE HOME AT FOUR TO HELP WITH THE PAINTING

QUINTIN:

YOU READ MY MIND

JULIE SMILES AT HER PARENTS AND THEN THROWS HER BACKPACK ONTO HER RIGHT SHOULDER AND WALKS OUT OF THE HOUSE

EXT. HARTMAN HOUSE

AS JULIE WALKS AWAY FROM THE HOUSE, SHE STARTS WHISTLING, SHE TAKES OUT HER CELLPHONE AND STARTS TEXTING SOMEONE, UNBEKNOWN TO JULIE, ACROSS THE ROAD - BEHIND HER - MICHAEL IS WATCHING - HIS TATTERED MASK AND COVERALLS LOOK OUT OF PLACE ON THE NEAR EMPTY STREET - MICHAEL'S EYES SHIFT FROM THE HOUSE TO JULIE BEFORE FINALLY SETTLING BACK ON THE HOUSE AGAIN

INT. AMANDA'S APARTMENT

**8:50 AM**

AMANDA IS NOW FULLY DRESSED AND IS ZIPPING UP A BLUE DUFFLE BAG

SOMEONE KNOCKS AT HER DOOR

AMANDA CAREFULLY SETS THE DUFFLE BAG DOWN ON THE GROUND AND THEN ROLLS OVER TO THE DOOR - SHE OPENS IT - REVEALING SUSAN

SUSAN:

HEY YOU, I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TODAY AND I JUST WANTED TO COME AROUND AND GIVE YOU THIS

SUSAN GIVES AMANDA A SMALL TOY PUMPKIN - AMANDA SMILES AND LOOKS IT OVER

SUSAN:

SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT BIANCA WILLIAMS... I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP THE SECOND I SAW HER... STILL I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO PULL A GUN, THAT DOCTOR WAS VERY LUCKY THAT YOU HAD A TASER

AMANDA:

STUN GUN AND YOU ARE FORGIVEN

SUSAN:

THANKS, HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME BACK HOME... JUST DON'T FORGET WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU BACK HERE

AMANDA:

I WON'T... AND THANKS

SUSAN SMILES AND TURNS TO WALK BACK INTO THE CORRIDOR WHEN SHE SEES LOOMIS APPROACHING - HE IS CARRYING A SMALL BLUE RUCKSACK

SUSAN:

DOCTOR LOOMIS?

LOOMIS SMILES AND SHAKES SUSAN'S HAND

LOOMIS:

I DON'T BELIEVE WE'VE MET

SUSAN:

I WAS AT THE PRESENTATION ON AL FREDRICKSON

LOOMIS:

OH, WELL SORRY ABOUT THAT

SUSAN:

DON'T BE, SURVIVOR SHOCKED AFTER ATTEMPTED MURDER MAKES A HELL OF A HEADLINE

SUSAN LOOKS BACK AT AMANDA, SMILES AND THEN LOOKS AT LOOMIS

SUSAN:

I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO BE

SUSAN WALKS PAST LOOMIS AND DOWN THE HALL

LOOMIS:

YOUR FRIEND HAS QUITE THE IMAGINATION

AMANDA:

SHE IS VERY FUN TO BE AROUND... NOW DOWN TO BUSINESS?

LOOMIS:

OF COURSE

AMANDA:

MY CAR'S OUTSIDE

AMANDA NOTICES THE RUCKSACK, LOOMIS IS CARRYING

AMANDA:

GOT ENOUGH STUFF FOR 3 DAYS?

LOOMIS:

TWO BUT I CAN MAKE DO, WHAT ABOUT YOU

AMANDA LIFTS THE DUFFLE BAG UP OFF THE GROUND

AMANDA:

OH I'M ALWAYS PREPARED

EXT. HARTMAN HOUSE

JULIE RUNS BACK TO THE HOUSE, THE FRONT DOOR IS OPEN A CRACK - JULIE BARELY NOTICING, PUSHES IT OPEN COMPLETELY AND WALKS INSIDE

JULIE:

FORGOT MY...

JULIE STANDS IN SHOCK AS SHE SEES THE LIVING ROOM IS WRECKED WITH BOOKS AND PHOTOS LYING ON THE GROUND - JULIE SEES A STREAK OF CRIMSON RUNNING UNDER THE SOFA - SHE RUNS OVER AND LOOKS BEHIND IT - LYING DEAD IN A POOL OF HER OWN BLOOD IS LILLIAN - HER THROAT HAS BEEN CUT

JULIE LOOKS AWAY FROM THE DEAD BODY OF HER MOTHER, SHE PLACES ONE HAND TO HER FACE AND IS ABOUT TO CRY, WHEN A REALIZATION DAWNS ON HER

JULIE:

DAD

JUST THEN THE NOISE OF A CAR ENGINE SPRINGING TO LIFE CUTS THROUGH THE HOUSE

JULIE RUNS BACK TO THE FRONT DOOR, SHE OPENS IT

INT. HARTMAN HOUSE

AS JULIE RUNS OUT OF THE HOUSE A CAR - A SILVER HONDA CIVIC - SPEEDS OUT OF THE GARAGE, TURNS AND TEARS DOWN THE STREET - THE DRIVER SEEMS TO BE INEXPERIENCED AT DRIVING FOR A FEW SECONDS THEN SEEMS TO BE A NATURAL AT IT - THE CAR TURNS A CORNER AND SPEEDS OUT OF SIGHT

JULIE STARTS CRYING BUT IS INTERRUPTED BY THE SOUNDS OF GURGLING AND CHOKING

JULIE TURNS BACK AND RUNS INTO THE GARAGE TO SEE HER FATHER LYING ON THE GROUND - EYES WIDE OPEN IN SHOCK AND BLOOD POURING FROM HIS MOUTH

JULIE QUICKLY TURNS HER FATHER ONTO HIS SIDE, LETTING THE BLOOD POUR OUT ONTO THE FLOOR, SHE TAKES HER CELLPHONE FROM HER POCKET AND CALLS 911

JULIE:

AMBULANCE

EXT. INTERSTATE 35W, MINNEAPOLIS

AMANDA IS DRIVING DOWN THE INTERSTATE IN HER CAR WHILE LOOMIS IS IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT - AMANDA'S WHEELCHAIR IS IN THE BACK OF THE CAR - FOLDED UP IN THE CHAIR JUST BEHIND HER SEAT

LOOMIS:

CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION

AMANDA:

SHOOT... POOR CHOICE OF WORDS

LOOMIS:

... IF YOU DON'T FIND MICHAEL IN HADDONFIELD, WHAT WILL YOU DO

AMANDA:

IF I CAN'T FIND MICHAEL MYERS IN HADDONFIELD DURING HALLOWEEN... I'LL REST EASY KNOWING HE'S IN THE WARMEST PART OF HELL

LOOMIS:

... BUT YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT, DO YOU

AMANDA:

... NO... FOR SOME REASON HELL JUST WON'T TAKE MICHAEL

A SILENCE FALLS OVER THE CAR - AMANDA CONCENTRATES ON DRIVING WHILE LOOMIS ADJUSTS HIS SEATING


End file.
